1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a article of clothing, and more particularly to a upper body garment which is worn by an adult for skin to skin bonding with a newborn. The upper body garment features a dual pouching mechanism.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The concept of Kangaroo Maternal Care or Kangaroo Care was developed secondarily to increased morbidity and mortality caused by infection, a dearth of materials and services and overcrowding in the newborn intensive care units in Bogota, Columbia. To combat the unfavorable conditions, new mothers were encouraged to exclusively hold their infants on their chest, skin to skin. Studies later determined that by doing this infants were gaining weight better and were discharged home sooner at weights less than standard United States protocols. Sicker oxygen dependent infants weaned off oxygen sooner. Further studies in the United States documented Kangaroo Care as helpful to newborns in the well equipped Neonatal Intensive Care Units even for the small low birth weight premature infants. The goals are to allow the infant to be comfortable, feel the adult heartbeat and descend into a deep sleep stage. One proposed theory is that in deep sleep, growth hormone is produced and the infant should grow better.
Infants on their mothers chest will attempt to nurse, which for the breast-feeding mother is another encouraging goal. However, at this time, there is not a convenient method to manage this care, in addition to the other aspects of Kangaroo Care. Prior art nursing garments such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,611 issued Kendrick February, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,782 issued Knox May, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,217 issued Bern April, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,813 issued Booze February, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,364 issued Weber August, 1996 show various manners for nursing either through or under the blouse. None of the above mentioned art provides for developmental bonding or for allowing the newborn to be maintained in a comfortable sleeping position before or after breast-feeding while leaving the mother's hands relatively free for other activities.
Blouses currently in fashion are inconvenient in that there is either poor access to place the baby on the chest or not enough material to close around parent and infant. The other alternative to remove the blouse/shirt and cover baby with a blanket for modesty and additional warmth is awkward and embarrassing. Various infant blanket or warming devices such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,044 issued Dudley July, 1957; U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,132 issued Landsberger May, 1962; U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,300 issued Miller October, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,724 issued Barnes September, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,094 issued Ruefer March, 1998; could be used to help adults hold their newborns warmly but they do not provide a securing mechanism to the holder. The purpose of Kangaroo Care is to provide skin to skin contact using the holder as the heat source or incubator. By swaddling the newborn, the primary purpose of skin to skin contact is not being met.
With the current fashions, the adult must have both hands available to keep the infant securely in position. It is very difficult to hold infants with intravenous support, monitoring equipment and oxygen supplementation. There is a constant fear of dropping the baby. This uncomfortable feeling can be transmitted to the baby preventing the newborn from entering a deep sleep stage. Without something to keep the parent occupied, sitting for hours can be boring and again prevent the deep sleep needed for healing and growth.
While front loading Infant/baby Carriers so allow both hands to be free such as U.S. Pat. No. 416,970 issued Taylor December, 1889; U.S. Pat. No. 484,065 issued Taylor October, 1892; U.S. Pat. No. 2,376,657 issued Chamberlain May, 1945; U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,474 issued Mills June, 1952; U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,873 issued Hershman January, 1966; U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,440 issued Purtzer September, 1983; U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,514 issued Elf January, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,920 issued Moore March, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,945 issued Schaapveld August, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,326 issued Storm January, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,873 issued Poole February, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,047 issued Cordisco December, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,152 issued Dotseth September, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,823 issued Lindy November, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,425 issued Hull May, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,258 issued Kataoka November, 1997 and pet carrier U.S. Pat. No. D370,090 issued Coggins May, 1996 free the hands for other activities, none of them provide for the primary purpose of Kangaroo Care. They do not allow for comfortable breast-feeding or for skin to skin contact with attached covering. To a new mother it is not a very modest or comfortable way of holding their baby for a prolonged inactive time when the goal is to allow the baby to progress to a deep sleep.
Prior art for infant carriers or infant supporters made primarily for transportation did not consider this more passive and gentle modality. The carriers are slings or papoose like structures that do not allow for skin to skin contact if desired. They would be uncomfortable for the adult to wear for extended periods of immobile time. While several prior art demonstrate flexible pouches and have ready access for changing diapers, they are still quite restricting and certainly are not made for the low or very low birth weight newborns. None of the prior art has a pocket pouch for low or very low birth weight babies attached to the large pouch which in turn is attached to the inner aspect of the front panel of the garment. This pocket pouch allows the infant to curl into the more normal fetal position while resting on their adult holder's chest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,467 issued Baldwin March, 1978 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,078 issued Tkacsik September, 1986 while encompassing the overall cover and front loading goals are made for use outside the home as protection from the elements not for the intimate use of quiet inactive time.
Front opening blouses U.S. Pat. No. 2,010,903 issued Swanson August, 1935; U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,954 issued Williams January, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,536 issued Cohen March, 1992 are without a pouching mechanism. They do not serve as a developmental holding unit regardless of the flexibility of a frontal opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,768 issued Krentz August, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,119 issued Thomm October, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,083 issued Arnold March, 1997 are all associated with pouch mechanisms. However, U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,768 is a separate unit to be worn with straps attached only to the pouching mechanism under a garment. While U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,119 has a front opening and a front pouch it is not designed or capable for use as an infant holder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,083 has a front pouch attached to the inside of the front panel. Its design does not allow for ready access to front load an infant into the pouch nor does allow for larger infants to fit comfortably for extended periods of time. The pouch is singular not dual.
Many new mothers are apprehensive about holding their infants especially when they are sick or fragile. When in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, ill infants are not routinely held preventing bonding between mother, father and baby. This garment is designed to help parents create that familial bond as early as possible by providing a safe, cozy, comfortable environment.